Staring At The Waves
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: There were certain times of the day that Jack enjoyed the most. One was sitting by the sea, the other was with Charlie. JackCharlie slash. R


I write this at a horrible time of the night, so I'm sorry for this!

Disclaimer: I don't own lost, that's why I write fan fictions!

Jack often just watched the waves roll back and forth. It soothed him in a way that he could not explain. Sometimes he just sat there for hours on end. It gave him time to think. People often got concerned after Jack had been there for so long, seeing as he was always frowning. But he didn't care. Everyone had his or her soothers, this just happened to be Jack's. If he didn't do this, he would go crazy.

Sometimes he thought about Kate. Other survivors often said that she and him belonged together, but it wasn't that way at all. The way he saw it, Kate and Sawyer obviously 'liked' each other, but Jack's feelings…now they were a little more complicated.

Jack often hated being a doctor. Everyone looked up to him, relied on him, expected him to make everything better. He also had to interact with everyone at least one time. However, with many people it was more. For example, a certain drug addict who needed aspirin for his withdrawals.

Every day or two, Jack met up with Charlie to give him his painkillers. For once, though, Jack enjoyed this. He relished his time, however short it may be, with Charlie. With him, he could relax. All he had to do was give him the tablets, then he was off duty, even if only for a few minutes. Charlie treated him like a normal person. He was kind and sweet. Charlie always tried to do what he thought was right, and help those close to him. However, Charlie went about this in a different way to Jack. He wasn't always trying to heal people, or running off into the jungle after the next mystery unless he had to. He helped people by just talking to them, and giving them comfort. Jack admired him for that.

Secretly, Jack liked to watch Charlie. When Jack saw him, he saw an angel, pure and bright. Charlie had been through so much, yet he was still here and in one piece. More importantly, he hadn't changed, but he had grown. Jack was so proud of how well Charlie had recovered from the drugs.

When Jack watched him, he was usually with Claire. Whenever Jack saw them together, he felt a rush of jealousy through his body. Immediately after, he scolded himself. There was nothing to be jealous of, they were friends. However much he told himself this, he knew Claire wanted something more. He could tell that by the way she looked at him.

Jack had always been quite good at controlling his emotions. He never said anything bitter to Claire, or did anything that would show even a little clue of resentment. Controlling his feelings towards Charlie was a harder thing. It was all he could do not give him his hand instead of the aspirin. It was all he could do not to brush those lips, oh those god-like lips, against his own unworthy ones.

Jack jumped as he heard a voice behind him. Oh, that voice which he knew so well. Jack's body tensed slightly with nerves as Charlie lowered himself down next to Jack. Jack relaxed after a minute, as they both stared out at the waves, rolling back and forth. A comfortable silence was exactly what Jack needed as he sighed a little. A stole a glance at the man next to him. A tingle of excitement and joy rushed through him as his eyes rested on Charlie's face. Jack was a little surprised to see that the beautiful face was frowning a little in concentration. Jack turned back to stare at the waves.

"Jack." Jack jumped at Charlie's voice as they both turned to look at each other. They just looked at each other in silence for a minute. "I know." It took a moment for Jack to register what Charlie had just said. How could he know? Had Jack been that obvious? Jack tried the denial technique.

"You know what?" Maybe Charlie was not going to say what Jack thought. Maybe, he hoped, Charlie was talking about something else.

"Jack." That's all Charlie had to say to prove that he knew about Jack's feelings. He felt his heart tearing itself apart. Shards of his heart were littering themselves over his body. A tear escaped Jack's eye, and he made no attempt to stop it. However, someone else did. Charlie swept away Jack's lone tear and they found themselves gazing at each other again.

Before Jack knew what was happening, Charlie's lips were against his. Charlie's kisses were gentle and soft, and felt like heaven. Charlie pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Goodnight, Jack." He whispered. With that, Charlie pulled himself up and slowly walked away, and Jack was alone again. He found himself staring at the waves once again, rolling back and forth, but this time, he was smiling.

Like? Didn't like? Please tell me what you think!

-Offers cookies to reviewers- Please review!


End file.
